The Silence of the Rose
by Chairman-Meowith
Summary: Rose gets sick and won't tell the Doctor which has him incredibly worried. Can he find the source of her illness before she dies? *dramatic music* Also sorry about the title I'm bad at those enjoy and review there is more coming. Rose whumping also has nothing to do with Silence of the Lambs and this is a bad summary cause it kinda went somewhere other than where I thought it would
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please review it really makes my day :)**

The Doctor and Rose ran through the jungle as fast as was humanly possible. This was, to be honest, slower than the doctor normally would have run from a Clorix, but he really didn't want Rose to be eaten alive by an overly toothy plant. They reached the TARDIS. The doctor yanked open the door and rushed in. Rose jumped in after him and he slammed the door shut then ran over to the console. The Doctor started frantically mashing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS complained with her usual noise as they jumped into the time vortex.

"How was that Rose?" He asked grinning broadly. Rose smiled softly in return.

"Good except for the bit with the Corex, yeah?" The Doctor grinned down at her.

"Clorix, actually Rose. Keep up!" Rose yawned and covered her mouth looking surprised. She checked her watch. It was eleven o'clock earth time. No wonder she was tired.

"Night Doctor." He grinned as she walked off. Silly humans and their inferior physiology. He pulled the creeper out from under the console. He lay down on it and pushed himself under the console, pulling out his sonic and tinkering happily for quite some time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

When Rose emerged from her room clad in a pink sweater and pyjama bottoms the Doctor was still messing about with the TARDIS. Rose rubbed her arms briskly.

"Bit chilly in here." Rose heard a loud noise accompanied by a muttered curse and the Doctor slid out from under the console rubbing his head.

"Whatcha do that for anyway?" He asked gruffly while Rose looked at him fondly.

"Do what?" She asked with amusement.

"Sneak up on me." The Doctor stood up and pocketed his screwdriver. Rose rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have to sneak up on you if you weren't forever workin' on the ship." The Doctor was looking at her crossly.

"Oh ya, and what else am I supposed to do while you're sleepin'?"

"What? Are you tellin' me you don't sleep?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Not nearly as much as you do, believe me." Rose rubbed her arms again.

"Can't you turn up the heat a bit?" He looked down at her with his arms crossed.

"The TARDIS turned up the heat the first time you said you were cold. Are you sure you're feelin' ok?" His voice was filled with concern. Rose tugged on her ear.

"I'm fine, where are we going today?" The Doctor was still looking at her closely.

"I was thinking Barcelona. The city not the planet." Rose smiled happily and ran to her room to get ready.

**AN: Sorry that chapter is kinda short it just seemed like a good place to stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose reemerged almost an hour later she was fully clothed. The Doctor was unimpressed.

"It took you an hour to do that?" He asked. Rose simply glared at him. The Doctor rolled his eyes and began fiddling with the console.

When the Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS he was met with a cold blustery wind and pouring rain. He smiled and held the door for Rose who shrieked at the sudden onslaught.

"God it's _cold_ out here!" The Doctor shut the door, grinning. Rose pulled up her hood and crossed her arms.

"Come on Rose let's go for breakfast. Whaddya want? And don't say chips. Chips aren't breakfast." Rose smiled at him as they walked briskly.

"Look at you, mother hen." The Doctor was still beaming despite the hen comment. "Ok Let's get churros and coffee." Rose continued.

"You want a _churro_ for _breakfast_?" The Doctor asked incredulously. "That's just sugar coated bread."

"Basically, yeah." Rose grinned happily "But when in Rome..."

They found a small cafe and as idyllic as it would have been for the sun to have been shining while they sat outside drinking coffee and eating churros the reality was, it was raining. So they ducked inside and grabbed a table. Rose, true to her word ordered a coffee and churros. They ate their meal rather peacefully with the Doctor muttering about how fantastic Spain was between sips of his coffee. Rose finished her last churro and sighed contentedly. The Doctor grabbed his leather jacket off the back of his chair and put it on.

"Right off we go then!" He paid for the meal and they emerged into the frigid rain. He noticed for the first time that Rose was only in a sweater. She must be freezing. He wasn't cold because of his superior Time Lord physiology, but she was shivering for crying out loud.

"Rose, take my jacket." Rose looked over at him. Her hair was plastered to her head from the rain. She shook her head

"I'm fine Doctor. I just wanna get out of this rain, yeah?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and took off his jacket anyway, leaving him in a burgundy tee shirt that displayed his broad chest. He wrapped the coat around Rose despite her protests. "Won't you be cold doctor?" he smirked at her before answering with a simple "nope". The Doctor slung his arm across Rose's shoulders, just to keep her warm of course, and steered her in the direction of the TARDIS. After a walk that was uneventful and therefore seemed like an eternity to the Doctor they finally made it to the TARDIS. The Doctor held the door open for Rose and then slipped inside. He rubbed his scalp vigorously to rid himself of the excess water and then proceeded to the console. The TARDIS moaned as they slipped into the time vortex. The Doctor didn't set any new co-ordinates yet. He patted the old girl fondly and sat in the chair near the console. Rose had not taken off his jacket yet and was simply standing and shivering. The Doctor was at her side in a second.

"Is everything ok Rose?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him, like she was surprised to see him there.

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache 's all. I think I'm gunna have a quick kip 'k?" The Doctor nodded and Rose trudged to her room. In reality Rose didn't really _lie_, she just omitted part of the truth. That part was that her head was killing her, and not in a small way. She reached her room and climbed into her pyjamas and then her bed. Burying herself in the covers, she was asleep in moments.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor was getting worried about Rose. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself, but he also knew that she wouldn't ask for his help. After what seemed like forever he decided to make tea. That would calm him down. Tea was good. He found the TARDIS kitchen and put on the kettle. Just as the kettle started screeching at him, Rose walked into the kitchen. The Doctor hurried to make the tea, adding nothing to his, but sugar to Rose's. Rose pulled out a chair an sank into it looking exhausted. Rose felt like she was dying, actually she looked it too. The Doctor set her cup down and sat across from her. Rose was very pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Something was wrong.

"Rose," the Doctor ventured softly, "tell me what's wrong. I can fix it." Rose rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I'm fine Doctor I prob'ly jus' caught some bug." That was all the excuse he needed for running tests. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the infirmary. The tea was left on the table, two cups steaming quietly into the air. When they arrived the Doctor scanned Rose with his sonic screwdriver and scratched his head. Her readings were mostly normal other than an elevated white blood cell count and a slight fever. Rose sat in a swivel chair and tipped her head back. The Doctor stepped closer to her and cupped her face in one large hand. She was indeed warm. He pressed the fingers of his other hand to her wrist. Her pulse was slightly elevated as well. Rose sat up suddenly and began to cough loudly and painfully into one hand. The Doctor rubbed her back gently until she was done.

"Rose Tyler, let's get you to bed." Rose tried to stand but pitched forward. The Doctor caught her and looked at her with evident concern. "Rose are you alright?"

"Just a bit dizzy." The Doctor scooped her into his arms.

"Well, we can't have you passing out on the way to your room." He said rather defensively when Rose looked at him. Rose sighed and leaned her head against the Doctor's chest. Rose wished that her sinuses weren't so clogged up. He probably smelled wonderful. Even though her body was one big ache Rose managed to relax in the Doctor's arms. She was terribly disappointed when they reached her room. The Doctor shouted at the TARDIS until she opened the door. Rose giggled, the TARDIS was probably just being obstinate because she knew it annoyed the Doctor. When the TARDIS finally consented and opened the door the Doctor carried Rose over to her bed like she weighed nothing. He set her gently on the bed and sat down beside her. Rose snuggled under the warm blankets and the Doctor stroked her shoulder. She closed her eyes slowly and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and decided to go see about that tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took me so long I've been busy. Hope you weren't waiting too long! :)**

The Doctor sat in the silent kitchen drinking his tea. There was definitely something wrong with Rose and he would find out what. He set down his now empty teacup and sighed. The kitchen needed to be cleaned again. The TARDIS was _supposed_ to do that on her own, but she liked to make the Doctor do it. The Doctor briefly considered trying to fix that. He decided against it though, after all that would be like taking away part of her personality and life was just more interesting this way. The Doctor quickly tidied the kitchen and opted to swing by Rose's room to see how she was doing. The Doctor knocked quietly on her door and then louder when there was no response.

"Rose?" He called worriedly. Again there was no response. The Doctor opened the door, Rose was not in her bed and he could hear strange noises coming from the bathroom. He strode over to the bathroom and yanked the door open, his sonic at the ready. Rose was bent over the toilet, retching loudly. The Doctor was at her side in an instant. He pulled her hair out of her face and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Oh Rose." He said simply. Rose wiped her mouth once she was finished.

"Oi," she said hoarsely "Why'd ya run in here without knocking? Rude, that is."

"I thought you were in trouble!" Rose sagged against the Doctor and he put his other arm around her. They stayed like that for a long moment while Rose shook and the Doctor simply held her. He lifted her and carried her back to her bed.

"Sore throat?" He asked sympathetically. She nodded mutely. He sighed as he laid her on the bed. "Stay here I'll go get you something for that." Rose up at him with her big brown eyes and he touched her cheek. "I'll be right back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

The Time Lord was only gone for about ten minutes but to Rose it felt like hours. She lay on the bed, her throat sore and her body aching. Rose shivered under the heavy covers and hoped the Doctor would get back soon. Suddenly Rose felt her stomach surge and rebel against her. She struggled to a sitting position and that was when the door opened. The Doctor sat next to her on the bed.

"Rose, you really should be resting." Rose tried unsuccessfully to get off the bed. Her failure was due partly to her weakness and the Doctor's attempt to stop her. She wound up lying on the floor in a tangle of blankets. The Doctor knelt on the floor and took hold of her shoulders. Rose tried to pull free. Her stomach heaved and she just knew she was going to be sick on the Doctor. Rose lost the battle with her stomach. The Doctor pulled a wastebasket out of nowhere. He was unfortunately, too slow. Rose was absolutely mortified, she had just been sick on the Doctor. Tears streaming down her face, she continued to retch until her stomach was empty. The Doctor sighed and stroked her hair. When Rose had finally finished the Doctor stood up abruptly. Rose pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them.

"I'm sorry Doctor." She whispered quietly, her eyes shut tight. He crouched down beside her.

"It's not your fault I'm so thick." Rose sniffled and opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at the Doctor and immediately noticed that he had removed his shirt. Of course, that was probably what she had thrown up on.

"Into bed with you." He said briskly, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Rose's vision blurred and she grabbed his shoulder for balance. "Easy there, Rose." The Doctor cringed, he should have been gentler. When Rose had regained her senses she sat heavily on the bed. The Oncoming Storm smiled to himself when Rose looked away. Look at him, becoming all domestic over a girl. He shook his head at himself and picked up the medicine from where it had fallen. He poured some of the orange liquid into a small cup and handed it to Rose. Rose of course, was immediately distrustful of the colourful liquid that the Doctor gave her.

"What's this?" The Doctor crossed his arms over his broad chest. Rose thought he looked faintly ridiculous like that, trying to look impatient with his ears sticking out and his shirt lying discarded on the floor.

"Drink it." He commanded. Rose stifled a giggle. The Doctor rolled his eyes at that. "_Humans."_

"What's wrong with humans?" Asked Rose innocently. The Doctor was still glaring at her.

"Always think they know better than everybody else. Always questioning everything." Rose obediently sipped the liquid and almost gagged. It was disgusting.

"This is awful!" She croaked.

"It'll help with your throat and the fever. Now drink it." Rose took a deep breath and downed the glass. She coughed and sputtered for a moment as she struggled to keep the medicine down.

"Can I lie down now?" The Doctor looked at her carefully before nodding. Rose crawled under the comforters, shivering. The Doctor cupped her cheek in one hand. She was feverish again, hopefully the medicine would take care of that.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice was quiet. "Doctor, I'm cold."

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we?" The Doctor crawled into bed with Rose. She sighed softly and snuggled into him. Her face was hot on his bare chest and the Doctor stroked her hair. He lay there listening her breathing deepen as she drifted off. What was wrong with his Rose? The symptoms presented as normal Earth flu, but he had a nagging feeling it was something else. The medicine should have taken down her fever immediately. He shifted restlessly, but stopped when Rose moaned. The Doctor tried to settle down. He concentrated on slowing his heart beats until he reached a deep meditative state. Rose needed to rest and so he needed to be still.

**An: Well that's all for now. If you like it review! Cos I really have no idea how you guys feel about it. Also if you have anything you want to see in the story don't hesitate to ask and I will do my best!**


	4. Not Quite The End

**AN: I am so excited to write this chapter. XD I have been thinking about this since I woke up. Unfortunately I had to suffer through a few hours of school first. Anyway, enough on me here you go!**

The orange liquid that the Doctor had given Rose would also help her sleep. The Doctor was incredibly grateful for that. At least now she probably wouldn't wake before he got back to her. He had managed to carefully extricate himself from the mess of blankets and sleeping girl with minimal noise. He had actually been tiptoeing around the TARDIS for about half an hour now and he was still no closer to finding the cause of her illness. Tests, that was what he needed to do, more tests. The Doctor stole into Rose's room _very_ quietly. He really, really did not want her to wake up while he was skulking around like some pervert. The room was still dark and Rose was still in her bed, thank Rassilon. Walking ever so quietly the Doctor ghosted over to her dresser. Her hairbrush was lying there, he picked it up gingerly and crept back out of her room for the second time that day.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo

What was he doing anyway? He should never have brought Rose with him. Anyone travelling with him was at risk. The Doctor made up his mind, he would send Rose home as soon as he had figured out what was ailing her. He simply couldn't risk this happening again because maybe next time it would be worse, maybe next time she would die. The Doctor shook his head, trying to clear the bad thoughts away. He would make this better, he had to. Almost subconsciously his feet had taken him to the infirmary, a room he had visited far to often lately. The Doctor pulled a few hairs from Rose's brush, fitted them on a slide and put it in one of his machines. The thing beeped and whirred for a few minutes and the Doctor sighed heavily, he really needed blood for some of these tests. Back to Rose's room he went. He didn't bother knocking, he knew that Rose would still be asleep and a knock on her door wouldn't change that. Well maybe if he hit it really hard... The Doctor reached out a gentle hand. He hesitated, unwilling to wake her, but this really must be done. He shook Rose gently and then harder when she still didn't respond.

"Rose?" He asked with mounting alarm. She did not wake. "ROSE!" The Doctor shouted and yet, she still didn't move. The Doctor scooped her up and ran to the infirmary. He deposited her unceremoniously onto one of the beds. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her frantically.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted. The scan showed up normal. Rose was definitely _not_ normal. Well he was going to have to do this the old fashioned way then. He felt her pulse. It was weak, barely there. He placed his hands on her face only to find that she was burning up. The Doctor found as many heavy blankets as he could and placed them over Rose.

"YOU ARE _NOT _GOING TO DIE!" he shouted at her. Turning around swiftly he grabbed a hypo and plunged it into her arm. He filled it with Rose's blood and divided it into three different vials. Each vial went in a different machine. The first contraption dinged, the one with Rose's hair. Nothing off there, so what was it? Another ding, more inconclusive results. Rose was slightly dehydrated but that would be due to the fever. Onto the next sample, her cell count was back to normal now too.

"Rose, oh Rose, what's wrong with you?" The Doctor shouted at the air. Why where all of the tests coming back normal? The Doctor glanced back over at Rose. She was shivering even under all of the heavy covers. That was clearly not working, time for something a little more drastic. He moved swiftly to her bed and threw the covers back. She shook violently as he scooped her up. This was definitely not normal Earth flu. He walked to the back of the infirmary where a tub was waiting, just for an occasion such as this one. He gently placed Rose in it, clothes and all, carefully to avoid cracking her head off of the porcelain. He filled the tub with cold water and added ice to that. After ten long minutes the Doctor pulled Rose out of the tub. He put her back on a bed and turned to his current dilemma. He could leave Rose in her sopping clothes and probably make the whole sickness worse or he could remove those clothes and face her wrath later. He made his decision in an instant. He gently pulled off Rose's shirt and gasped. There were _vines_ and leafy foliage crisscrossing her shoulders and chest. How could he have missed this! He had almost let Rose die from an easily treatable, preventable disease. He ran to the TARDIS kitchen and grabbed vinegar, bleach and a bottle of vodka. When he returned to the infirmary Rose still hadn't moved. He doused Rose with the vinegar and applied the bleach directly to the leaves. Rose tried to shift away from him. Excellent, it was working. A few minutes later after more vinegar and bleach Rose opened her eyes.

"Doctor?" She asked groggily, "What's goin' on?" He bent over her, urgency in his face.

"Rose did the Clorix touch you?"

"Yeah, my shoulder." She said haltingly. The Doctor thanked his lucky stars that Rose still hadn't noticed the absence of her shirt. She must still be pretty groggy.

"Anywhere else?" Rose shook her head and then grimaced. Her head was pounding violently. The Doctor grinned manicly.

"Rose Marion Tyler, you are going to be fine!" She moaned.

"I don't feel fine." The Doctor looked down at the growth on her chest. It had shrivelled, shrunk almost down to nothing. The Doctor brandished the bottle of vodka.

"Here have some of this it'll make you feel better."

"Doctor you're not makin' sense. What is going on?" She did take the bottle though.

"Take a big swig of that and I'll explain." So Rose obliged him and almost choked as the vodka burned all the way down. The Doctor folded his arms. "See Rose, and I don't know why you didn't tell me this, but the Clorix touched your shoulder. And aside from being having very large teeth the Clorix are also _very _poisonous. You could have died, and in fact you very nearly did, anyways the Clorix has a poison that converts you into something more easily digestible, in this case some sort of grape vine. So nothing showed up on the scans because none of my tests were looking for anything like this! It all makes sense. That's also the reason my medicine didn't work on you. The medicine is designed to combat regular strains of the flu, not alien viruses. So when I saw the plant growth I simply threw things at it that I know kill plants. The Clorix virus _really _didn't like that. The vodka is really just an extra precaution. Anyway the growth is almost gone now." The Doctor said proudly. Then he noticed the look on Rose's face. At some point she had realized her shirt was missing. He was now officially in trouble. The Doctor cleared his throat nervously.

"Doctor," began Rose, frighteningly calm, "Doctor where is my shirt?" He ran his fingers over his short hair.

"Uh, well you see..." He trailed off for a moment and then found his voice. "Well I gave you an ice bath and I didn't want to leave you in your wet clothes. Uh, and actually you can't put it back on, it has to be burned." Rose raised both perfect eyebrows "It has Clorix uh, thingermaglop on it still..." The eyebrows went higher still.

"Thingermaglop? Is that a technical term?" She asked teasingly. The Doctor breathed out a sigh of relief. She wasn't angry then. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her.

"Rose, I am so glad you're alright." He grabbed her and embraced her with all of his strength. "Rose, I thought I lost you." He pulled back for a moment. "Rose you have to go home now." His tone brooked no room for argument. He turned away from her. "I'm sorry, but I'm taking you home." Rose was too stunned to say anything.

**An: And that's the end of this chapter but another one is coming. Sorry to leave it like that but I am kind of awful and really wanted you guys to read the next chapter :P Deal with it XD Anyhoo more to follow. Hope you didn't mind the length of this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is the last chapter. Also sorry about the end of the last chapter I was getting a little tired so the writing wasn't as good. **

o

Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor folded his arms and looked down at Rose.

"No." The Doctor blinked at her.

"What do you mean _no_?" Rose shook her head.

"I mean that, no, I am not going home. I know that you're scared and I know you almost lost me. You can not shut me away for this though. I can't be human if you won't let me live Doctor. And I am _not going home!_" The Doctor was speechless for a moment.

"Please Rose, I can't lose you, I can't" He pleaded softly. Rose looked at him firmly. He felt his resolve weakening under her unrelenting stare. "Rose, I can't"

"You can." She smiled gently seeing that she had won. He hugged her tightly.

"Rose Marion Tyler I think -" The TARDIS alarm overpowered the sound of his voice and he shut his eyes for a moment. "I think, I need to see what that is." He got up and dashed towards the source of the noise. Rose sat, quietly trying to hold back tears. Something would always get in the way, but maybe that was part of being with the Doctor and maybe she would learn to accept that.

**AN: I apologize for this being so short. There was other stuff I was going to put in, but I messed up the last chapter so that it didn't fit anymore. So I just cut a little fluff out. Also this was only my second fan fiction so I really appreciate any feed back from you guys. And finally I am soo happy that I'm done writing this fic, I _hate_ writing ninth doctor stuff. I just like him too much not to :P Sorry that my AN's are like as long as this chapter... I just had some stuff I wanted to say.**


End file.
